


Jude's 16th Birthday

by Hamie58



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has the perfect 16th birthday party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude's 16th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge I gave myself, I find I rely a lot of dialogue and not on descriptions so I challenged myself to write a story without any dialogue. I am looking for any constructive criticism or suggestions on how to improve this or future stories. I'm not 100% happy with this so feel free to make a suggestion.

Anyone walking into the Adams Foster house would expect it to be loud and full of people but that just wasn’t the case. It was a quite night at the Adams Foster house, Jude was turning 16 and his older siblings were all way at university. They would all be driving home for Thanksgiving the following week so Jude decided to just have a small dinner with his Moms and Connor, they would have a party when his siblings were home for the weekend. His Moms had offered to through a party for him and his friends but he had refused happy to just spend the day playing board games with Connor, Stef and Lena. Jude had spent so many birthdays with people that didn’t care, only having Callie to celebrate with that he didn’t feel the need to have a big party full of people he only saw at school. He was happy spending his birthday with the people that really mattered, his family.

They had ordered pizza; Stef had let them eat in the living room so they could eat while they were playing but Stef had made it very clear to the boys that it was a onetime occurrence for Jude’s 16th birthday. They played for almost 5 hours before Connor finally won bankrupting everyone else.

Over the last 3 years Connors relationship with his father had gotten much better Adam had even allowed Conner to spend nights at the Adams Foster residence under strict conditions. He knew they weren’t just boyfriends they were best friends and there were things that came with that but he also didn’t feel comfortable with the boys sharing a room. Usually Connor would sleep in Brandon’s room since he was away most of the year at school or working as a counselor at a music camp for underprivileged kids during the summer. Lena had talked to Adam about the boys sharing a room this one time, well sort of sharing a room the boys were camping in the living room. Part 2 of Jude’s birthday wish was to spend the rest of the night playing video games with Connor so at 11 O’clock Lena and Stef cleaned up before heading off to bed leaving the boys in the living room with their sleeping bags spread out and game controllers in hand.

By 2 a.m. Jude’s eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the screen. Jude wasn’t ready for the night to end but he knew he couldn’t keep playing. They decided to turn on a movie and sit and talk until they fell asleep. It took a few minutes searching Netflix before they could agree on what to watch; usually they would choose something full of action but it was a little late for gun fights and explosions so they agreed on a comedy. They searched through before they found a movie they both liked that had been released earlier that year; they turned on the movie before cuddling together leaning against the couch. It wasn’t long before the movie was forgotten it wasn’t often that they boys were alone. The down side to having a Mom who worked at a school was she got home around the same time as Jude so it was rare that someone wasn’t in the house and Adam didn’t like the boys being alone in his house so that left a few stolen moments when they could. It was hard to resist the perfect opportunity although Stef and Lena were home they were asleep so it was unlikely they would walk in. They hadn’t done more than kiss and Jude wasn’t sure he was ready for more. Lena had gotten him a book and supplies so he would be prepared when he was ready Jude had hidden it all under his bed. Lena had explained in the most awkward conversation in his life that she knew what kids got up to Jude was the youngest of 5 she was fully aware of how teenagers worked and she wanted him to be prepared for when he was ready not that she was encouraging just that she wanted him to be safe. Jude had read the book before he gave it to Connor, he knew he wasn’t ready but that one day he wanted Connor to be his first so he agreed with Lena that he wanted them to be prepared for that day.

The boys had only been kissing for a few minutes when hands started roaming before Jude knew it he was laying on his back with Connor half laying on top of him. Jude knew he wasn’t ready to go much farther but he was nervous that if he stopped Conner their evening would be over. Connor had his hand under Jude’s shirt running it up and down Jude’s side and across his chest when he felt Jude stiffen under him. Conner pulled back looking Jude in the eye, Jude didn’t need to tell Connor what was going on 3 years together Connor new Jude almost as well as he new himself. Connor gave Jude a small smile before moving his hand on top of Jude’s shirt before leaning back down to kiss him again. Jude immediately relaxed again under Connors touch, they kissed for a few more minutes until Jude started yawning, Connor gave a little chuckle before helping Jude into his sleeping bag. Connor turned off the TV and the lights before lying down in his own sleeping bag facing Jude.

Connor suddenly jumped back up and ran over to his bag, pulling out a badly wrapped lumpy gift. He walked back over and taped Jude on the shoulder trying not to startle him. Jude sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he was the gift he gave Connor a smile and reached out his hands. As soon as Connor passed him the package Jude started ripping away the paper. What Jude found was an old worn out sweater, most people would be upset that their boyfriend was regifting a sweater for their birthday but Jude was ecstatic. It was Connors favorite sweater and Jude loved wearing it whenever he could but Connor had always asked for it back. Now Jude could have a piece of Connor all the time. Jude lent forward giving Connor a kiss before he lay back down holding his new sweater. The boys fell asleep holding hands and Jude smiling his 16th birthday had turned out exactly as he had hoped. Who needed a house full of loud people he hardly new when he could have Connor all to himself.


End file.
